


Gentle Morning

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ignis takes a moment to prepare coffee in the morning.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Gentle Morning

Ignis thrived in the city. The bustle and chaos at the core of Lucis. 

He thrived with these stolen moments of peace so very far above the endless traffic flowing through the downtown veins at the heart of Insomnia; the pulse of neon signs and advertisements and street music barely contained within the regulations that kept them closer to street level. Closer to the ground so he could watch the morning life seeming to rise out of a neon night from above. From the luxury of a haven high above the mess of it all that he loved. 

And it was a mess. From his own more modest apartment, the world blared and gleamed through his tinted and curtained windows. The thrum and beat of the traffic moving had seeped so far into his walls that he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. Just another background noise to join the muted tread of neighbours going about their day— the open and close of cabinets and doors on shared walls, the scrape of chairs and furniture along his ceiling, the voices in the halls. It was all nothing compared to the cacophony that greeted him each morning when he opened a window or stepped outside of the front door. 

Life in Insomnia waited for no man.

But here, in the quiet mechanical hum of Noctis’ more isolated apartment, he could certainly feel life slow to a crawl separated from the rush outside. 

The coffee maker sputtered the last of its water through the filter. The wet grind a promise echoing through the quiet, open room as he turned away from watching the traffic below. The city felt as if it was waking up. As if it ever went to sleep. 

Firsts of a day were always something to be savoured.

The first roll of steam carrying the heady bitter scent of the blend, the touch of milk and sugar swirling for a moment at the surface before sinking, the first rin of metal against the smooth mug… 

Ignis watched it all with a ritual reverence born in familiarity, and took the first sip with his eyes closed against the greying sky outside. It burned his tongue, his throat, and he smiled through the heat that he imagined spread with that sip through him. The morning warmth of an imagined summer far distant from his beloved chaotic city. 

He ignored the chime of his tablet’s morning notifications in favour of glancing out the wide windows again. 

Normally, he would be dressed by now; morning reports and reminders would be clicking into place for the day, his mind arranging them neatly before he let his hands move to reply. To shuffle the calendars around between absent sips of coffee, like a puzzle meant to wake his mind from the remnants of sleep still clinging to him. 

Instead, he decided that today was going to be as chaotic as the city. He had no desire to impose his sense of order on it. 

He smiled against the next sip of bitter heat. 

The Galahdian flavour of life was rubbing off on him. 

A second mug was selected, a second coffee poured— left black, now— and Ignis listened for the telltale signs that he was not alone. 

If the coffee had been for Noctis, he would have fetched a tray. It would have been laden with milk and sugar, though Ignis knew Noctis’ preferences like his own. No, this cup was left alone. Pure and unchanged. The flavour of the roast untempered and wild. 

“Good morning,” he said quietly as he toed the door to the bedroom open, a mug in each hand. He had caught Nyx mid-stretch, as he thought. 

The Glaive had moved since Ignis had left the wide bed— ordered recently and still new to them. He had shuffled further from the centre, Noctis clinging to his side beneath the heavy blankets. 

“Morning,” was yawned back at him, though the arctic eyes were alert and shining, and Ignis could already see the impish grin forming. “You’re up early.”

“A decent time is not early.”

“It is on a weekend, Scientia.”

“Then I’ll remember for tomorrow, Ulric,” Ignis offered the second mug to Nyx, who accepted it gratefully once he had untangled himself enough to sit up properly. “That Galahdian blend, you mentioned. I wasn’t sure if you took milk.”

Ignis knew that Nyx preferred his coffee black. Tea with a touch of honey if bitter, green tea left unaltered. 

“This is perfect,” Nyx hummed his satisfaction at the familiar scent cutting through the musk of the room. “Thanks.”

Ignis stepped lightly around the clothes he would gather later— Noctis’ jumble of everything, his own discarded shirt, only Nyx’s uniform had been set aside despite their haste and distraction last night. A military habit Ignis knew he was lax on. But he also lacked the same armour the Glaive had worn off shift. Pulled from his duties before a change of clothes could be planned. 

Ignis would need to remember his sizes to stock the closets. 

“Stop thinking.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Stop talking,” Noctis muttered from his nest now between them, arms still wrapped around Nyx’s waist in a refusal to acknowledge the morning. “Sleeping.”

They smiled to each other over Noctis between them, and resettled together. The morning was already crawling forward around them— speeding forward outside of the quiet apartment— but Ignis supposed they could allow a few hours of indulgence for the weekend.


End file.
